Socks
by Akabamai
Summary: We all know the rules of St. Patrick's Day. But what happens when Gaara forgets his green and becomes the target of Naruto, Kiba, and Lee. AU.


Gunther wandered through the halls of his school to his first period class. The halls were full of students laughing and talking, just like any other day. But what he found odd was that everyone was wearing green. Some had green t-shirts, others had green necklaces or hair ties, one person even had green pants on.

"Hey Gunther, how are you?" said his friend as he ran up to him with an unusually large grin on his face. When he got to Gunther he slung his arm over his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his usual eye sore of a bright orange or yellow shirt, today it was a bright neon green shirt.

"I'm fine, Nigel." he answered. Gunther on the other hand had absolutely no green on what so ever. "What's with all the green today?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to remind you. It's St. Patrick's Day. You know the day when everyone wears green so that they don't get pinched or poked or something like that. That reminds me" as he added this he pinched Gunther on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm where Nigel had pinched him.

"You aren't wearing any green. So I got to pinch you" he answered. He was going to enjoy today, he had almost all the same classes as his friend and the classes that they did not share he could send one of his other friends in to get him. 'Poor Gunther' thought Nigel.

First period he had science, and he sat next to the hyper active boy in the neon green shirt that continued to poke him. Today was going to be a long day. As he thought this someone on the other side of him pinched him on the arm. He turned around to find another friend of his grinning.

He did not have any green on it seemed, but if you looked closer you could tell that he was wearing a few green wristbands and green Mardi Gras beads. Gunther scowled at him.

"Krispin, what do you want?" asked Gunther

"You aren't wearin any green, Gunther, that means I gotta pinch ya," answered Krispin keeping his grin in place.

"Ugh. Why do you and Nigel feel that you have to annoy me today?" Gunther asked him.

"Cause you are the only one that we like to annoy that forgot to wear green today," answered Nigel. Who was still poking Gunther. He just glared at Nigel and then tried to ignore the two boys poking him in the arms. Maybe next class will be better he thought.

Second period was no better. Nigel and Krispin were not in that class but Lelouch was. Lelouch always wears green in some way shape or form, today he was wearing everything he could possibly wear that was green. Green shirt, pants shoes and socks, and if Gunther didn't know any better he would have said that he had on green underwear as well.

But what made it worse was that Lelouch is more hyper active than Nigel and Krispin put together. What also contributed to the problem was that Lelouch sat right behind Gunther in the class, so he was poking him in the back the entire class period, Gunther could hardly keep focused.

The next three classes were repeats of the previous two. Nigel, Krispin or Lelouch sat next to or behind Gunther in those classes. They poked him in the back and the arms; they pinched him in the hallways as they would run by to get to their class, which they were most likely late for. So by lunch time Gunther was annoyed that he had let himself forget St. Patrick's Day, he knew he would never do that again.

Gunther was right to dread lunch. While he stood in the lunch line everyone seemed to know he was not wearing any green and had begun to pinch and poke him every time they walked by him in the line or while he was sitting at the table eating.

"You really are mad," said Nigel when he noticed Gunther had not touched his food, which he only did when he was really mad at someone or something. This earned Nigel a glare from the stoic boy.

"You should've remembered to wear your green today, then you would've been left alone" said Krispin. Lelouch just nodded his head in agreement; the only time that Lelouch is quiet is when he's in a class and when he's eating.

"You guys should have reminded me," answered Gunther he stood up to go through is trash away, when he came back the bell rang.

Sixth period is the only class that Gunther has away from Nigel, Krispin and Lelouch so he was looking forward to it. He was not thrilled when he remembered that the teacher was the only one that partook in the pinching of the students that forgot to wear green on St. Patrick's Day.

So every time the teacher would walk by he would pinch Gunther on the shoulder. Gunther would have much rather had one of his friends poking him in the side then be pinched by the odd teacher.

Seventh period was a repeat of the morning classes. Even Though all three of his friends were in this class, but none of them sat near him, but he did sit right next to the tissue box. So every now and then one of the trio would get up to "blow their nose" and would pinch him as they walked by.

Eighth period finally came and then Gunther would be free to go home and be rid of his three annoying friends. Gunther's last class was gym, and Nigel, Lelouch, and Krispin are all in the class as well.

"Hey Gunther did you remember your extra pair of shoes, I forgot mine again?" asked Lelouch, gym was his favorite class but he always managed to forget shoes to change into, and the only shoes that he could fit were Gunther's.

Gunther took off his shoes so Lelouch could wear them and slapped himself in the face. This caused Nigel to look over and start to laugh as he tried to tell the other two. When Lelouch and Krispin saw what was so funny they started to laugh as well.

"I had green socks on the entire time," said Gunther in defeat, as he threw his shoe at Lelouch.


End file.
